Aircraft often include a braking system that slows the aircraft wheels. Aircraft braking systems are used, for example, during a landing operation or a rejected takeoff (“RTO”). Many aircraft use jet engines or propellers to provide the force needed to taxi (i.e., move the aircraft while on the ground). Taxiing is useful for aircraft travel while on the ground, for example, taxiing to and from a gate and a runway. Jet engines are not as fuel efficient in such low speed applications, resulting in relatively high fuel consumption and excess noise. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods to address these issues, among others.